The Sorcerer
'''The Sorcerer' was the primary antagonist of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. ''He lives in an underground prison beneath Norrisville High, and with his stank, he plans to defeat the Ninja and break free so he can cause chaos and rule the world. By the end of the Season 2, Randy managed to defeat The Sorcerer by stripping him of the Chaos Pearls and sealing them within his prison. This allows the Sorcerer's human self, an unnamed peddler who came out from the Land of Shadows, to reconcile with his supernatural self, and they merge, by which means The Sorcerer, who was actually the evil side of the peddler himself, ceases to exist. Soon after, the peddler disappears as his soul goes on to the afterlife, but not without thanking Randy first. Appearance Everyday He is most likely immortal inasmuch as he has been able to survive for eight-hundred years without his human self. He used to be human, but when he gave himself to evil, he turned into a skinny, bony, and hideous olive-green-skinned creature, with long sharp claws, rankly uneven green teeth, and a long forked tongue. As a prisoner he wears a tattered brown kimono with a hood, and wears his chaos pearls as a belt slung around his hips. 'Ancient' In the early 13th century, the Sorcerer wore a gold-embroidered green kimono with a broad ''kasa (Japanese hat) over a long pony-tail, and geta (sandals). He still had a bony body, although his skin was a lighter shade of green. Personality The Sorcerer loves creating chaos, and does so in order to obtain enough power to break free from his prison. He is arrogant, unreasonable, and power-hungry. He is also intensely sadistic, to the point that he can name, describe, and savor different vintages of misery like a connoisseur, and takes great pleasure in creating chaos. Although he normally appears calm, he has an irascible temper and is both aggressive and dangerous. He also doesn't take failure, his own or his minions', very well. Though he does not get to utilize them very often, the Sorcerer has both vast knowledge and incredible cunning. Being trapped under the school for 800 years, he sometimes shows certain signs of self-pity (normally when his plans fail, although they more often cause him rage) and loneliness, as he normally socializes with a rat due to his insanity. Relationships The Sorcerer's Rat The Sorcerer's only companion is a rat he meets in "Got Stank." The rat is the one being that he can have a conversation with while trapped. He has revealed to it his evil plan of escape. The rat seems to be rather fond of the Sorcerer as well; for example, after the Sorcerer's chaos fails to give him power in "So U Think U Can Stank" and he is clearly downcast, the rat tries to cheer him up by patting his back. The rat somehow remembers where the Sorcerer is or stays with him all the time. (It is possible that there are more than one rat, as a moon-walking rat companions the Sorcerer in 1985, as seen in "Stank'd to the Future," long before the Sorcerer introduces himself to the rat of 2012.) McFist McFist agreed help the Sorcerer escape by destroying the Ninja in exchange for a superpower of his choice. The Sorcerer often gets angry at him whenever his schemes fail, and McFist is shown to fear him, getting stressed and once even shown to be hiding from him along with Viceroy. It is unknown if the Sorcerer seriously intended to keep his promise to McFist or not. Viceroy Viceroy helps McFist in his plots to destroy the Ninja so that the Sorcerer might be enabled to escape and grant McFist his wish of having a superhuman ability. He wants the Sorcerer to notice his carefully thought out plans and gets annoyed when McFist keeps interrupting him in "McFists of Fury." He was shown to be afraid of the Sorcerer in "McFists of Fury," hiding from him along with McFist behind a table. The Sorceress While causing chaos in a Japanese village in 1209, the Sorcerer met the Sorceress, whose company he came to enjoy. They teamed up to stank the town, and became nearly invincible. However, the First Ninja destroyed their twisted romance when he banished the Sorceress to the Land of Shadows. The Sorcerer was saddened by this, but was pleased eight hundred years later when he realized she had returned to break him out. Norrisville Ninja The Sorcerer has a strong dislike of the Norrisville Ninjas. He can't seem to tell any of the ninjas apart from each other, but desires to make them suffer for trapping him, explaining to McFist and Viceroy when he escaped in "Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja" that he wants the Ninja to see he has failed. First Ninja The Sorcerer has a strong dislike for the First Ninja, a hatred that extends to every future ninja. He kills First Ninja's brothers, and is enraged when his foe traps the Sorceress in the Land of Shadows. When he successfully gets the Carp's Eye, he gloats to the First Ninja that he is now unstoppable. However, the First Ninja eventually fights him off and traps him underground, much to the Sorcerer's horror and fury. Randy Cunningham Randy first finds out that the Sorcerer is his arch-enemy in "So U Think U Can Stank" from the NinjaNomicon. They finally meet face-to-face—while not in the same room—in "Raiders of the Lost Nomicon." Using his powers, the Sorcerer tries to crush Randy to death, but Randy manages to knock him down with a Ninja Air Fist. In "Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja," the two meet in person when the Sorcerer is riding battle rats through ancient Norrisville. Randy, using the Howard-possessing Tengu, fights the Sorcerer after he accidentally stopped the First Ninja from defeating him. The Sorcerer was about to kill Randy and Howard, but the First Ninja steps in and stops him. Notable Possessions Chaos Pearls The Sorcerer wears them like a belt on his waist. When his chaos pearls reach full power, he can escape and begin to overthrow the world. The belt surrounds him in the air when it gathers power. In "Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja," because of Randy's meddling in the past, the Sorcerer lost four of them before he was trapped. One has been found by Catfish Booray. Abilities The Sorcerer's power is not something to be toyed with, as noted by the NinjaNomicon. With the chaos pearls as the source of his power, he mastered the dark arts and almost gained absolute control over time and space. The Norisu Nine swore to defeat him before he did it, but he was too powerful to be destroyed. He defeated eight of the Nine Ninjas, leaving only one, who locked him deep underground, below where Norrisville High would one day be built. His power seems to come from the Chaos Pearls. The most common use of his powers is to transform the weak and vulnerable into monsters with stank. He can also view events remotely with the pearls, and uses this ability to contact McFist. In "Raiders of the Lost Nomicon," the Sorcerer gives a demonstration of much more devastating powers. He has red stank, which, unlike his green version, doesn't change people into monsters. Instead, it physically affects and manipulates objects. He uses it to almost crush Randy and to create a giant monstrous version of his head that chases Randy, but it is destroyed when Randy gets too far out of reach. The red stank seems to take more energy and focus for the Sorcerer to create and manipulate outside of his prison. As seen in "Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja," he has the power to create a giant astral projection of himself that shadows his moves. In the aforementioned episode, when set free, he is able to stank non-vulnerable people and even control them. He can also control and stank non-vulnerable people if they possess one of his orbs while close enough to his prison, as seen in "Welcome Back Catfish." The Sorcerer can make his own weapons, creating a sword to fight Randy with in "Ball's Well That Friends Well." Category:Character Information Category:Adult Category:Villains Category:Male Category:The Sorcerer Information Category:Character